Full Moon
by stormdog11
Summary: It is about Nessie and she has dreams about Jake that are terror. She goes to school and tries to find him. Will he hat her or love her? If they date will Edward let her date Jake? Or will he refuse? Read and Review. Story way better. COMPLETE AND EDITED!
1. Preface

**Okay be nice to me on my first Jake and Renesmee story. First I would like to tell 2 things **

**I thank ** **2 people who were willing enough to help so I thank,**

**kellygirl96 And Love Of Blood**

**I am inspired by them and especially EdwardHasMyHeart. She inspired me to do this whole thing so enjoy the Preface.**

**I was inspired by kellygirl96 and Love Of Blood  
**

**I do now own Twilight!**

**

* * *

  
**

Preface

I felt a dagger through my heart like I was dead from awaking that I am not. Cute boy with black hair in my school say "I hate you!" It felt like that boy put a dagger through my heart! Screaming to my heart and breathing as hard as ever.

* * *

**Sorry this may be confusing but it is a dream from Nessie and she is dreaming about Jake and she gave me a little of this idea and I thought it was pretty good but I put it in my own words. So thanks so much kellygirl96**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey...this is my first Renesmee and Jacob story. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Nessie Pov~

I was screaming till I felt a shake. I woke up breathing the hardest. "Dad we had a damn agreement." I huffed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Stop with the cussing." He always said trying to dazzle me which only worked on a lot of people. "I don't care if your friends do it. Get ready. Got 45 minutes." He said rushing.

"Blah," I said under my breath. I remember in my dream I was wearing a blue strapless shirt with denim jeans on. So I put that on with a dark blue coat over it.

I got downstairs. "Nessie," My mom Bella says sweet comforting voice. "If you see a cute irritating boy who had dark hair don't speak to him." Mom said soothing. I rolled my eyes.

"If I see that boy with her I am going to rip his head off." Dad said killingly.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Who the hell is this boy? Because it sounds exactly form my dream ever since this summer. What the hell his name? So I know." I said trying my best for them to listen. Edward growled.

"He a werewolf and his name is Jacob Black. If you sit by him, don't even look at him." Mom said overprotected.

"I am going to drive myself to school." I said walking out driving my mom's blue car. I started he engine. "Damn." I said.

I got to school. I walked and found my best friend Susie. I smiled. I saw that Jacob dude. I thought and I decided I was going to refuse my parents. I began walking over to him. Susie grabbed my arm.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She asked.

"I wanna see what my parent mean. Kay?" I said just leaving her and walking to him.

"Hi Ness-" He cut himself off,

"Okay, you know my name and I know yours too." I said. He just started walking away. A boy laughed.

"I am Embry and he is going to ignore you no matter what." He said giggling.

"I thought giggling was for damn little girls! Not damn little boys!" I nearly screamed the top of my lungs. Now everyone was looking. Jake was laughing.

"Well you better shut the shit up!" He yelled back. "I hate you."

_Flashback _

_I felt a dagger through my heart like I was dead from awaking that I am not. Cute boy with black hair in my school say "I hate you!" It felt like that boy put a dagger through my heart! Screaming to my heart and breathing as hard as ever._

I felt something go through me. He kept saying that like it kept echoing. I was wrong that Jake was saying that. Then I fell back and something catches me.

**1 hour later**

"What are you doing?" I said looking at Jake. "Why is Embry here?" I asked.

"You remember nothing. Well he pushed you and I cached you and I punched him and he slapped me and now they won't let me go because I should be dead." He said using a ton of ands.

I saw Mom walked in. She growled a Jake. "Why are you growling at me? Your daughter could be in worst condition than this if I let her fall. "He said hissing.

"Shut up Jake! I don't want you near my daughter!" She shouted.

"So look it is Bella the cute girl, your girlfriend years ago." Embry said.

"Shut up Embry!" Jake snapped. "Dammit" Jake hissed. Edward came in. Jake moved over by Embry like nothing happened. Edward grabbed Jake by his arm and went to another room.

**Jake's Pov~ **

He is going to kill me because I touched her daughter's marble skin. I shouldn't be saying this because he can read my mind. I am going insane. I breathed. "Dammit. Okay when the hell are you going to talk or send me to hell?" I said to him.

"I won't hurt you. I am warning you." He said.

"What the fuck did vampire say?" I said trying not to laugh out loud.

"Don't go near my daughter mutt." Edward hissed at me.

Fifteen minutes later we countuied school. Everything was boring. Then my last class came. Science, I sat down and saw Nessie sat by me because it was the only seat left. He gave us an assignment and it was partner work.

"Jake how old are you?" She asked me wanting know.

"I'm 16 and you're 15." I said. "Oh shit" I said looking a million texts from Embry.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" I recalled back.

She was so pretty. The bell rang. "Can we talk in the wood?" She asked getting up from her seat. The teacher came up to me. He told me I haven't left so I got up and went to the woods and she was waiting.

"I can't wait for you any longer. You are just so attractive." She said in a laughing voice. I chuckled. She smiled. I knew she some how felt deeply inside me. "Can you take me to Port Angles?" She asked

"Yea, sure, I would like to that for you." I said walking away from her.

**Alice's Pov~**

I was sitting. Waiting for Nessie but she never came. Then a vision came.

_Vision starts:_

_Nessie was in front of a car, standing hopeless. Screaming, the next day Bella and Edward are very sad. _

_Vision ends. _

"EDWARD!" I said the top of my lungs. She was going to be killed at Port Angles. He ran up to me. "I saw Nessie get killed." I said frantic.

* * *

**Okay I tried to make it longer but I well do Port Angles when I get to it. Won't be tonight probably because me on my friend are having a slumber party. **

**Click the bottom and review**

**Okay, well sorry for the mistakes.**

**I been read in a book and it was Indian and I been reading that a lot. **

**So I went like that. So that was my fault because I didn't reread it **

**And sooo... **

**Thank you for Reviewing EdwardHasMyHeart, kellygirl96, and Mexicanachica21**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything but I own one which is Susie. **

**Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, well sorry for the mistakes.**

**I been read in a book and it was Indian and I been reading that a lot. **

**So I went like that. So that was my fault because I didn't reread it **

**And sooo... **

**Thank you for Reviewing EdwardHasMyHeart, kellygirl96, and Mexicanachica21**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything but I own one which is Susie. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Nessie's Pov~**

I got in Jake's car. I couldn't find my car so I guessed Mom and Dad took the damn car. Jake drove faster than my Grandpa Charlie. Least I wasn't going with him and he was retired from Police station. He goes there once a week to help is there is a serious problem. Like the Crystal Diamond was stolen than some people getting killed. I laughed at my thought.

"What?" Jake's demanding voice. "Is it me or you?" He said in a softer tone. I looked at him. He started going faster and faster every time I breathed. He soon was at 80 per mile. When we were suppose to go 60 per mile.

"It's me! I laughed at my thought!" I yelled my thought and started gigging. He started going slower and turned. "You went fast just to get here faster. Oh gosh! I should have known. I'm a stupid girl." I said insane. I just shut up after a minute. Now I could feel a little dagger starting to come in.

Maybe my stupid dream was real after all. Or it was me saying it instead of him. My phone started ringing. I answered. "Where the hell are you?" Alice said stern. "You're Mom and Dad are hunting. So you got to be back before 10:00. Okay Nessie." She said more like she was happy.

"Okay Alice. I promise." I said and then she hung up. I hated when people ruin my thoughts. Why did she even call? Bitch.

But Jake looked at me. "Where did you want to go?" He asked me.

"Dress store." I commanded under my breath. He nodded and drove onto a parking spot by the dress store. When we got in I found a blue strapless dress with butterflies on it. I knew it was perfect. I went up there and Jake gave the cash to the women when I was about too.

"Hey I was going to pay for it. Why did you give the lady the money?" I asked timidly. Jake laughed at me and just grabbed me and pulled my hand out of the store.

"What is so funny?" I asked grabbing his keys. I stuck my tongue at him and went to the driver's seat. I saw him roll his eyes and went straight to the passenger seat.

"I have one question." I want to know about him. He nodded. "Why do my parents hate you so much?" I asked.

He took a breath and looked down. "Corner to the left and right and park." He said ignoring my question. He got out of the car when it stopped. I sat there timidly. When I looked up once more he was in the music store. I opened a little drawer and saw scrawny writing. I looked at it even know it rude. I read it quick and put it back. I breathed.

"Aren't you going to start the car?" He said making me jump.

"Sorry and you haven't answered my question." Timidly rolling my eyes at him.

**Jacob's Pov~ **

She was killing me. She knew nothing about me. What was I suppose to tell her. I can just blurt it at her. I couldn't hurt her. What the hell was wrong with me? I imprinted on her and haven't seen her for like 16 years. She blurts out one question at me and I ignore. I was a bitch. One thing that was bothering me was my life and her. But I had to tell her. Gosh, I was stupid. Maybe I should tell her than she would never bother me again. But the thing is I am going crazy.

My mind is racing at her question and what if we really fallen in love and what would Edward think? He would kill me but Nessie would stop him. If she loved me enough, but I had to answer but no I couldn't. I would answer than talk to her every other day.

"What the hell was your question?" I asked her. It was like she was barely breathing.

"Why do my parents hate you so much?" She said once again.

"Have you ever heard the word imprint?" I asked her while she nodded no. "Well it is like Love at first sight. I met you when you were first born. I imprinted on you and your father didn't know for the couple minutes. He was saving Bella and I did hold you. When he read my mind he said he never wanted me to see you again but I always kept a close eye on you." I said saying the truth. She was looking ahead still but she seemed shock. Maybe it was because she never met me or remembers me or anything.

**Renesmee Pov~**

When Jacob said that he knew something was going wrong, I think. But I didn't know what to say. He knew me my whole life when I thought I never knew him my whole life. But we stopped at a bookstore and I got out of his car. He waited. I got 2 books and went to the passenger seat because he was in the driver seat. Now me and my dad is having a talk, But I had to know more about him.

"Wait, so you were stalking me?" I said, remembering his words keeping an eye on you. He looked shocked and stopped.

"Do you believe that I would save you from anything?" He asked at a full stop parking. I looked at him. Three things I had to worry about, I met him today, could I trust him? Was he someone trying to kill me? But what if I said no, I wouldn't want more explaining done because my whole life was a secret from werewolves. But I had to say yes. One side was saying yes. The other side was saying no. I knew I would make the wrong choice.

"Yes." I said knowing that I made the wrong choice.

"You're bad at lying, just like your mother." He said even know I hated when people say I was like my mother. "Get out of the car and just stand in the middle of the road." He ordered. I was getting out of the car being unsure about this.

I looked at my phone and it was 10:30. I was supposed to be at home but I didn't care. I got out and walked in the middle of the road and just stand I guess. Soon a car was going over the speed limit. That is when I started breathing fast. I knew my heart was beating faster. The car didn't even notice me. Then someone's warmth pushed me.

It was Jacob.

Maybe I didn't pick the wrong choice. I was laying on him. We were both laughing hard. Now I knew I could trust Jake. No more Jacob I would call him Jake.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" I heard a growl that sounded familiar. Then I knew who it was. It was Edward, my dad.

* * *

**I have been reading books with cliffhangers.**

**So I been giving them to you because it makes you want to read more **

**So review, please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay. I just wanna be nice to people. **

**I got 2 things to say. **

**Thank you my 3 reviewers which our Candi Marie Cullen, TheReddQueen, and Fire and Ice 22. **

**The other thing is that I have a story called Light and that on was out longer **

**And I just think that one should get more reviews like Full Moon does but **

**Please review both stories.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Nessie's Pov~**

Oh god. Edward is going to kill Jake. I don't even know if Jake is my friend or more than a friend. But he knew me my whole life. Wait let's stick on one thing me.

Okay, Edward is across the street and I am on Jake. Damn. I am on him and what do I do? I should be getting up but I just lay on Jake, my dad runs over by us. I knew he could read my mind but I wish Alice never had a vision about this, thinking that she had this.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen get up and get in the car." He growls. I lay there against his heat for a little. When I get up my dad just looks at Jake.

"Dad, my stuff is in Jake's car." I say. "Can't he just take me to a few more stores and then take me home? Because honestly, I'm not hurt." I ask. He looks at me and I am trembling because I really want to know if I am friends with him. Jake just stands up.

**Jake's Pov~**

Oh my god! Nessie is asking her dad. But she looked so hot in that...Never mind...Sorry Edward. Shit. He was going to kill me. I just knew it. He was going to strike at me when Nessie wasn't looking.

Did Nessie he consider me a friend or someone stupid because I told her I imprinted on her. Oops. Edward is going to kill me now.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT!" Edward yelled. "YOU TOLD HER ABOUT YOU KNOWING HER WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!" He yelled louder.

"Cool, relax, like anything is going to happen like that." Shit. I had to think, well than that before he kills me. "I am going to my car and Nessie if you want to come you can." I said and walking away. She was right behind me. "So what now?" I said slowing down to talk to her. She looked up with her warm chocolate eyes

"Why is my dad mad?" She asked the question. She didn't understand fully what I said.

DAMMIT!

"Well umm…You're dad just doesn't want me near you. Well you know I am going to ignore you now." Shit! I told her we couldn't be friends. What would she think now?

**Nessie's Pov~**

We weren't friends. I was hoping we would be. But I should've gone home with dad because I thought Jake was the best person in the whole world. But I was wrong. "Take me home." I demanded. He did take him less than thirty minutes.

"Ness, I' m sorry." He said and I got out of the car.

He got out too. "What do you want?" I asked him. My mom Bella got out here with my dad.

"Get the fuck away form our daughter." Both of my parents yelled. But I knew he wanted to talk so he just stayed still. I heard my dad growling.

"Dad, settle down. We just need to talk for 10 minutes." I say. He just says fine and Bella goes too. "So..?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but we can't be friends or I will die in 10 seconds. Plus I am not the right guy to hang out with those bloods…vampires." He says and I nod. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in a hug. His warm arms wrapped around me.

Then he left. I watched the car. Somehow I just wanted to be his friend.

* * *

**Okay thanks for reviewing because it keeps me writing. **

**I had to the write that chapter when they decide they aren't going to be friends. **

**Or will they be friends? But please click the green button. **

**You know you want too. Because if you review **

**I will update faster. Anyway have fun at school.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I love reviews. They make my day happy. **

**I have two things to say. **

**Thank you for reviewing and giving me an idea Candi Marie Cullen. **

**If u give me ideas I may write them if I can fit them in. **

**U can ask me questions. I will answer them.**

**I have a secret to tell you guys; my parents have no idea that I have this account, so that is why **

**I am not moving quickly.**

**That is all for now.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Nessie's Pov~**

As I watched his car drive away, I began to sob of tears. I just wanted him to be my friend for some reason. But I couldn't name a dumb reason. Why did life have to be hard? But I just went inside. I ignored everyone and went straight to bed. Crying me to sleep. The next morning I painted my nails black, put on black strapless shirt and black skinny jeans. I went downstairs and Edward's mouth wide open. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen get a new shirt." Dad hissed

I go back upstairs and put on a black shirt in whit letters saying 'F*ck U' I got it at a concert. I put a zipped on a jacket. I went downstairs. I passed dad and took mom's car again. I got to school early. I saw Embry and Quil with Jacob too. I walk over by them.

"Tell me 10 reasons why you can't be my friend." I demanded to Jacob. He looked at Embry. He looked at me again.

"Because." He says and talks to his friends again.

**Edward's Pov~**

I wonder what Nessie was thinking. _God, Jacob is being a bitch. Oh god!_

**Nessie's Pov~**

"Jake listen to me." I called him Jake. He kept ignoring me. But then I slapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me finally like after a few minutes. "Listen to me." I say timidly.

"I'll answer you at Science. See ya then." The day went slow. Everything was slow. At lunch I sat with Susie. She was sitting but not talking to me.

"Susie, have you ever felt not loved or friendless or anything." I say. "Because Jacob can be a bitch, you know. Boys can be bitchy sometimes." She nods the whole time. "Do you have anything to add?" I asked.

She nodded; she took of bite of her sandwich first. "Don't forget. They can be an asshole." Then we stopped the subject. I called home and told dad I am coming home. Then around 8pm I put on really short fuzzy pj shorts with a pink tank top. Then I heard something knocking on my window. I opened my window. It was Jacob. He came in from the window. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well since you weren't at school I got worried. I told you I would tell you 10 reasons why I won't be your friend. I don't have much time to say this." He took a breath. "Because I will get killed from your father. I don't want to get mad at you and hurt you when I am in wolf form." He says and walks a step closer. "I don't want to hurt you, 3 reasons. That's all I got." He was so close that are heads were almost touching. "Those are the main reasons. I could tell you that your father would hate me, your mom wouldn't care." He came closer. Our lips were almost touching.

"I could tell you I wouldn't let my dad hurt you." Our lips met. Then the door opened. **(damn! good cliffhanger. but I need to make the chapter longer) **

It was my dad. Jacob let go of our kiss. My dad did an evil glare at Jacob. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, why the hell were you kissing this little mutt?" Jacob tried to stay calm. "Jacob, you head down to my living room. Renesmee, you too. Wait, in my bedroom instead of in my living room." He said. Jacob followed me. I bit my lip and sat on my dad's bed while Jacob leaned against the wall.

**_Jacob's Pov~_**

Edward comes in. I look at Nessie and she is so hot in...Sorry Edward...but she is a really good kisser...sorry Edward. God! Why the hell does he have to be a damn mind reader? Because then I could say Nessie looks so sexy in those clothes and she is the greatest kisser ever. Oops.

"JACOB! I don't like you talking about my daughter like that!" He yelled. Okay bloodsuc...vampire. I would be calling you that if Nessie wasn't a vampire.

"Don't be in my fucking thoughts then. I never said you had to listen to them, did I?" I asked him. He growled. Then he just looked at me. He told me to go downstairs. I did because I wasn't going to die today, or a least I hoped. I saw Bella. "Hey Bella." I say. Least the whole Cullen family wasn't here.

"Jake!" She gets up and hugs me really tight. I hug her back really tight. I wonder what Edward is saying to Nessie. "God, Edward. Leave her alone." Bella says. I looked at her. "I mean him just telling her what's wrong and right. She already knows. But dating a werewolf couldn't be wrong. Well maybe to him and especially to me. Plus you're the dog I always wanted Jake." She laughed and I laughed too.

"Where you can just eat if we make food." I laughed with her. "I'll be back." She says while I watch the news.

Then I hear yelling and then Nessie coming down. "What's wrong Nessie? Come here." I say. She comes to me and puts her head on my shoulder. She drifts to sleep. I heard Bella and Edward yelling. They could go on for hours. Then Sam was calling me. "Sam, I'll skip school tomorrow." I say and he says okay. Soon I drift to sleep. I wake up in morning. Early. I just leave the house and go to Sam to do whatever

There was another vampire in town, so we had to kill them._ Do you guys know where the vampire is? I ask. _

_East coast last time. The bloodsucker was there last time. Embry says. _

_Okay vampire is there. I say._

_ When did you start saying vampire instead of bloodsucker? Embry ask._

_ When Nessie started talking to me. _

Then they leave me alone for the whole day. I go back home at the end of the day and sleep.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I haven't gone to school at all. I been working and working. Then I remember about Nessie. I haven't had a chance to her for 2 weeks because the last time I went over there we kissed and she cried because of her dad. I went to school the next day and Nessie went up to me.

"Are we going to date? Are we going to be friends?" I didn't know the answers.

* * *

**I haven't been updating because I got grounded for 2 weeks but I got on still. I am still grounded. **

**A couple of times I get on here. Got grounded for no good reason, I will tell you. I got grounded because I didn't tell my parents that my soon to be 17 year old sister got pregnant. She got grounded for a week. **


	6. Chapter 5

**I am updating! I only got one review **

**But I really want to update this one**

**Chapter because it is going to be long**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Nessie's Pov~**

He just looked at me. I wanted to know the answers now. There was going to be no later. He looked at me like he didn't know the answer. I didn't know the answer either. Susie walked up to me. She looked at me. Jacob waved to me bye and walked away. There will be no later. I was going to make him answer me because I needed an answer so we could at least talk. We needed somewhere private. Where no one would bother us at least? Especially my dad. "Hi, what was all that about?" Susie asked.

"Nothing." We walk in the school together. Susie looks at me like I am lying. She was thinking that is something. But I ignored her because I couldn't tell her that I and Jacob kissed two weeks ago and got caught by my dad. We had class together first thing. But we didn't talk. She wanted good grades and I wanted to know what was with Jake. "We need to talk in class about everything. My whole life. We are doing notes. This is important." I tell her and she nods like she doesn't care.

Thank god.

As we were sitting in class while the teacher was writing unimportant stuff to me. Just stupid history. But I was writing notes about my history. Does that count? I wrote on a lined sheet of paper she gave us that were for something I guess. I scribbled in my sloppiest hand writing that only Susie could read I wrote: It is about me and Jake. I passed the paper to her. I was pretty good at English. I was getting a B. I was getting an F in history. The rest of my grades were B. Then she handed the paper back and it was long note. Which it said:

oh my gosh! are you kidding me? are you pregnant? wait! are you guys dating? if you are pregnant name her Alice, for after Alice. did you guys kiss? did you do something your dad hates? hurry up write.

I was about to write then someone walked in. It was my dad! Oh god. Damn, why the hell was he doing here? He can't barge in my life and be a bitch. But I wrote the longest paragraph ever in history of mine I reread it.

no, why hell would I be pregnant? i am not that stupid. anyway he took me to port angles and we got clothes. there was this note in his car. i was peeking though his stuff. but the note said something about me. it was a letter to my dad or something. but he never gave it to him. but yeah asked if I trusted him and I said yes. he knew I was unsure so he made me stand in the middle of road till a car came and almost hit me but he pushed me. I end up laying on him. my dad was there and I keep laying on him. then he drops me off at home. then he doesn't want to be my friend. then anyways he was going to answer a question so he came at night in my bedroom. we talked about what was earlier and he came closer every time he said something and leaned up and kissed me. but my dad caught us. I don't know if we are dating. that is the main idea between us.

I gave the note to her and she read it. She put it in her back pocket and the bell rang. I walked out of the classroom. Edward grabbed me and took me to place where no one was. "Renesmee, stop with the language. We are talking later about Jake and you." He said. I just walk away. By the time it was lunch, I didn't go sit by Susie. I went over by Jacob with just a bottle of apple juice.

"We need to talk." I say and he nods. "By the oak tree out there." I say and he nods. He gets up from his seat and we walk together out there. We get there pretty quick. "So answer my questions. Are we dating or are we friends?" He looks at me and thinks for a moment.

**Jacob's Pov~**

Oh god! She was damn beautiful. Sorry Edward if you heard me. I was thinking. I couldn't stay away from her. But I didn't know how she felt. "What do you think?" She looked at me and I knew she was thinking about what we did. When I took her shopping. When I kissed her. Now I am thinking about what we did. Wait! We hugged. When I hold her when she was just a small baby and I imprinted on her.

"I think we been through so much." She says. I lean down when she leans more up. Then...

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. We are going home and the dog is coming home with us too. We will discuss now if you would like that because you seem to just want to make out with the mutt." I tried to stay calm. Edward was going to kill me.

* * *

**What will the discussion be about? **

**Sorry if short but please review because **

**I want to finish this story by May. I want to because me and my sister is going to be doing a story about Bella and Jacob and we are going to put it on my account and her account so people can find it. We are going to publish different days but it is going to be the same. **

**But please review. Because there might be a sequel**


	7. Chapter 6

**For all the chapters together I got over 300 hits. **

**Oh my god! I got some awesome 17 reviews. Sorry that I have mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Nessie's Pov~**

As Edward stared at me. Jacob and I were holding hands. I just notice that and I keep on holding onto his warm hand. Edward looks down still looking at that place. He looks up finally. "Dad, we don't need to discuss any damn thing." I clenched through my teeth to say.

He growled at Jacob and Jacob just looked down like no damn thing was happening. Edward looked at me and pulled me away from Jacob while he let go so we could talk for a few minutes. "What the hell do you want? Why the hell do you hate him? When he was over mom didn't care. But first thing she said about Jake he was irritating. Mom was lying wasn't she?" I asked.

Edward clenched his hand in a fist. "Renesmee, what I want is that if you don't want a discussion you have to stay away from that mutt. I hate him because for certain reason you do not need to know about. Your mom lied to you for me because I hate Jacob and the point is that I don't want him to hurt you. Did he say anything about that? That he could hurt you really badly." I nodded yea but I didn't care a bit. Goddamn it! "Stop with the language because I hate it with you saying it all the time." Edward hissed.

"Fine!" I yelled out. "We will have a discussion. But I am riding with Jake because I don't want to talk to you a bit at all anymore." I spate out at him. Jake comes down and he walks me to his car. He opens the door for me but I close it. He was so cute. He was literally hot. I mean both hot. The one where you are warm and the way you call someone handsome, I guess. No dad, I am not saying sorry for that.

"So..." He said turning on music. He didn't know what to say because he knew Edward would hear us.

"How good am I at kissing?" I asked wanting to know. "Tell me the truth." I said wanting to know if I was good. He shrugged. "Oh, you need to kiss me again." He smiled.

"I want an answer though. I want to know if I am good or bad." I said telling the truth.

"Maybe I need to kiss you again." He said maybe telling the truth. "I would but your dad would kill me." He said telling the truth. "So am I a good kisser?" He asked me. I thought of that answer for minutes. But I didn't answer because we got to my house. He stopped. Edward was waiting for us by the door.

"You should kiss me again." I say. He looks at me like I am crazy because my dad was right at the doorway. "Please." I beg to him. My dad looks at us and is watching us. He heard what we were talking about. "I will tell you if you're a good kisser." I keep urging him to do that.

"Not in front of Edward at least." He says and gets out of the car while I do the same and walk up to the door. My dad looks at me because I told Jake to kiss me.

I sit on the couch while Jacob sits on the chair that is next to the couch. "Jacob." Edward hissed. "Stop thinking about her like that." Then Edward growled at him. Bella comes down. "Bella, don't even say a word love." Edward says calm. Bella looks at him. 'Fine.' Edward mouths. "Only what you want to say."

"Hey Jacob." She says and hugs him. "Hello Nessie." I say hi back. Then she turns to Edward. "Why the hell is Nessie home? She haves to be at school. You know how I feel about her missing some of school. Let's let her ditch a class. Let's take her out of a class to go have a talk about something. I don't get why you would bring her here." Mom says in a loud tone at Dad which was pretty much funny.

"Oh, mom is we did that can it be history?" She looks at me stern so I shut up. Then Bella finally sits down when Edward tells her what is happening.

**Jacob's Pov~**

Damn. Nessie was so hot that now I wished I kissed her in the car. Edward told me to leave outside for a minute. I do. Nessie comes out and tells me her dad told me to go in. "Wait." She says when I was about to walk in. "Kiss me." She demanded. "Please." She says. I walk back to her. I leaned won while she leans forward. Almost her lips touching.

"Jacob!" I back away. She just waves while I go in. "Jacob, I swear if you kiss my daughter again I will kill you. You will not talk to her or touch her, kiss her, come in this house, and if you do I will kill you. So go to hell or go away." He says mean.

"I have one question." Edward nods. "Happens she wants it." I say and Edward looks at him like he was going to kill him. "I will take that as a no." I say and leave the house. Nessie tried to talk to me but I ignore like her father says.

**Nessie's Pov~**

I run in the house when Jake just ignores me. I go to my room and lock the door. I just sit there and cries then think. I opened my window for fresh air. I just cry. Warm arms touch me. I look up and see Jacob. "Why did you ignore me?" I ask him quick. I look out the window and see that it is night already. "Tell me." I wanted to know.

"Because you dad will kill me. I didn't want to die that minute." He says and I notice Jacob is shirtless. "So…" He says. He sits on my bed. I go closer to him. I look in the mirror that is next to me and my eyes are red and my makeup smeared. I get up and wash my makeup off and he just watches me. "Do you want to go somewhere where your dad can't?" I nod yea. "Get on my back." I did and he ran somewhere. We were at the La Push Beach.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the water. My feet didn't touch the water. "Kiss me." I say. He just leans down and I lean forward. Our lips touched. I kissed back. We let our tongues explore. I kiss him back. Soon we let go. He lay down in the sand I laid on top of him and I drifted to sleep.

I woke up in a room. Not my room. It was Saturday. I knew my dad would be mad so I didn't want to go home. I heard a lot of talking. I got up and went to the room. It was person I didn't know. "Oh my god! I am Seth and I seen you when you were born too." A guy named Seth said. "Hope we didn't wake you. Anyway won't your dad be mad you are gone?" Seth asks. He likes to talks a lot but I like him.

"Yea my dad will care. But I don't give crap what he thinks." I say and lean against the wall. There were 2 boys which were Embry and Quil. Then there were 2 other boys and one boy was looking at me. Who are you guys?" I ask them.

"Oh! Those people are Sam and Paul. Well we better head to Emily's for food." He said getting up. Everyone left the room to outside and then Seth came back. "Come on Nessie, coming or going home?" He asks. I ask where is it and he tells me in the woods which is in La Push. His phone starts ringing. He answers. "Na...Bella, Nessie okay and she thinks I am awesome." I laugh. "No! Edward she doesn't want to talk to you. I know because I am son of a bitch! Oh you better fucking shut up bloodsucker. Yes she is in front of me. Fine sorry for damn language." Then he hangs up. "I am going to fuck Edward!" He yells. "Sorry." He says.

Then he grabs me. Everyone left. "Dammit! Everyone left me!" He just grabs me on his shoulders and run to Emily's house and drops me. "Don't you hate it when people leave you when they don't want to leave out a person?" He goes in the house. "You guys are all son of bitches. Except you Emily and you Nessie." He says and sits down and grabs food. I smile.

"Hello Nessie. I met your mother. So are you coming to my wedding this summer." I ask and I shrugged. "You didn't tell her Jacob." She looks at Jacob.

"No. Why would I?" He says and Emily throws a vase at him. He catches it.

"I smell a vampire." Sam says alert.

* * *

**Hope that is long. What vampire is it?**

**Do they smell Nessie or a vampire?**

**Review to find out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**One person reviews**

* * *

Chapter 7

Nessie's Pov~

The person walked up. The person walked in the house. "Hey Bella!" Seth sad running over and hugging her. "I missed you so much! But blah blah said I couldn't visit you." Seth said.

"Seth, it is nice to see you. Sorry for passing the line. I don't care if I am vampire because I am still allowed to still do it." Mom said saying. Emily came over and hugged Bella too. "Nessie, could have at least left a note. I don't care if you're over here but your dad is mad. He is by the line but he won't pass it. Well have fun. I just wanted to know where you were at least. Your dad tried to call you. I tried to call you." Oh yeah. When my dad starting calling I threw my phone across Jake's room.

"Anyways Jake. Tonight you are watching for that one vampire we seen. Embry, right now, Paul go with Embry. Seth and Quil you will be going with Jake. And I will be doing it all day. Get started everyone." Sam called out.

"Okay, Jake we are picking up no one." Said Seth. "Hey Jake." Seth said while was walked out of the house. "Are you and Nessie dating?" He asked. Jacob just kept walking.

"Why don't you ask Nessie?" Jacob said. Then we ran and got to the beach. Seth talked the whole time. It became late afternoon soon. Seth fell asleep.

"Nessie are we dating?" Jake asked me. I just go closer to him. He looks at me. "I wanna know before your dad kills me." He says. But I won't let my dad kill him. I will stop him because I love Jake. He makes everything fun to me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Yes." I simply answer. He just puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I look at him. "So, am I good kisser?" I asked. He smiles. He leans down and kisses me. He was a good kisser. He kissed me and we went deeper. Then he let go. "Am I?" I asked once and for all.

"Of course you are." He answers me. "You better get home." He says. I nod no. "Seth!" He woke up and Jake threw him keys. "Drop Nessie off at home. She'll be back tomorrow." He gets up and pulls me up. We run to Jake's house. I hop in the passenger seat.

"Can I come in your house?" Seth asked me.

"You can come in my house anytime you like." I answer. He tells me that he thought I was pretty cute as a baby but not as you is right now. I laughed at him. We get to my house. "You are pretty awesome Seth. You are my favorite out of the werewolves except Jacob." He smile and thanked me.

We got to my house and I and Seth walked in. "Edward! Bella!" Seth yelled excited. I laughed. "Yea. You said she wouldn't meet werewolves and now look at Nessie hanging out with them. I told Nessie I was going to fuck you." Edward growled. "Sorry Edward for cussing in front of Nessie. But she doesn't damn care if I cuss in front of her. Right Nessie?" Seth asks.

"I don't care." I say standing up straight and tall blocking my mind from Edward.

"That's the sad part Seth." Dad says and just listens to Seth talk.

**Seth's Pov~**

I had ton of stories. How I became a werewolf. How my sister almost stabbed me. Tons. I love talking to. I was going on about how my mom thought I was Leah coming home but I wasn't. Because Leah left and didn't tell mom. A phone started ringing when I was talking. It was Jacob. "What the hell do you want?" I asked when I answered the phone. He told me there is another vampire in town. "Oh shit." I hanged up. "I got to go now. Bye." I say and run out

I get to the pack. We were all werewolves. What does the stupid bloodsucker look like? I thought. They told me everything and it was a girl with 2 boys. Who the hell would bother Forks!

**Nessie's Pov~**

When Seth leaves I got upstairs. I took a shower and put on some blue shorts with a blue tank top. I pulled my brown curls in a ponytail. Alice barge in my room. "Nessie, can I try something new. You try on clothes I bought you and I straighten your hair first." I said fine. I had nothing to do better anyways. She straightened my hair and told me the whole family was going to watch.

She gets done with my hair. She takes out a strapless red dress that went above my knees. She gave me red heels. I go down the stairs. "I really like this dress. It is loose but not to loose. I want to wear this to my prom." Then Edward looks at me.

"HELL NO!" He yelled. "You can't wear it because it is too short and it is strapless." I roll my eyes. I try on a lot of other clothes. My favorite was a strapless gray shirt with some jeans. Dad said Hell no because it strapless. He is bothering me. I still had my mind blocked because I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. I love Jacob. His warm lips against mine felt good and he was a good kisser. I love him so much.

I put on what I was wearing to bed. I read my book Romeo and Juliet. I end up finishing it. Then I hear tapping on the window. I open it. Three people come in and I don't know who they are. "Don't say a word Renesmee." A girl spate out and she looked familiar.

* * *

**Oh my god! Who is it? Review **

**To find out. I need one person **

**To review so I can update! **

**Sorry if short. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Candi Marie Cullen I think who reviewed**

**I don't want to check because I want to **

**Write my story. Enjoy chapter 8. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Nessie's Pov~

"Renesmee don't speak." The girl hissed again. "I won't hurt you." She took off her hood. She had red eyes and she blond hair which was in a bun. "You are wondering who I am and these 2 boys are. I am Jane from the Voltori." Jane says. I try to remember that person. She came when I was a baby. Her group was going to kill me but my parents explained me. "This is Demetri and Felix." She says.

I take a step back I fall. I scream. Jane looks at me. "Pain." I screamed even louder. Then she stopped. She ran to my door and locked it. My dad came knocking on the door hard. "Pain." Jane said again looking at me. I screamed and thrashed. Where was Jacob when I needed him? Then my dad knocked down the door and Jane stopped. "Hello Edward. I was sobbing hard. "Hello Bella. Where are the rest of you?" She asked. "I came here to talk but I thought I toughen up Renesmee here. She is weak as foul. Edward how could you not train her. Why hell wouldn't you?" Jane snapped. Demetri snapped his fingers. "You're right. We better get talking." She says and walks down while my mom helps me up.

"Why the fucks are you here?" Edward snapped a cuss word at Jane.

"It is about your daughter. She got a thought for something certain she would never tell you about. We are going to kill her or make her whole vampire this summer. Depends on Aro's can't have her making love to this thing" Edward looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Nessie isn't dating anyone. Are you Nessie?" He looked at me. I just say nothing. He keeps staring at me. "Wait I have one question for you Nessie." Edward spoke softly to me. "You have been blocking your thoughts. Why?" He asked the question I never wanted to answer.

"Dad, I been blocking my thoughts because I don't want you to know who I am dating because you would be mad." I say the truth. "I am dating..." I stop because Jane stops me.

"We will come back in a week when you have the story straight Edward. But I want you now so you know." Jane says and they leave out the door. Then Edward and Bella look at me.

"I'm dating Jacob!" I yell. "Okay?" Bella is all calm. Edward turns mad.

"I am going to La Push and pass that line no matter what." Edward says so violent I frown and follow him. He ends up running. I run after him. He passed the line of La Push. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen why the hell would you date him?" He yelled at me. He gets's to Jacob's house and knocks hard, I pull him. "Nessie nothing is going to stop me. Not even you." He yelled. Billy Black comes answer the door.

"Dad can I least warn Jacob." I say with pleading eyes. He says I have 5 minutes. "Billy can I come in?" He lets me in. I pass through the rooms to Jacob's room. I open the door. Jacob is asleep. I wake Jacob up. "Jake you got 3 minutes to run." He just stares to me. "My dad is going to kill you." Then Jacob gets up.

"Why? I did nothing. Plus he is breaking the treaty if he is here." I laugh.

"You sound adorable when you laugh." I smile at him. He is in his shorts with no shirt on. "So I got 2 minutes to run. He's not going to kill me. Watch and learn Nessie." I just lean up and he leans down I kissed him for who knows how long. He put is arms around me and I put my arms around him. Then the door opens. My dad saw us kissing.

"Jacob, why the hell were you kissing my daughter?" Edward hissed. "I will give you 3 second to run. 123." Jacob didn't even get a chance to run.

"Wait! So you are just going to make your daughter desperate. You are just going to kill me and she will just be crying in her room never talking to you again." Edward stopped. He thought.

"I hate you mutt! Renesmee you got 3 minutes to say bye. I will let you date him but remember your other problem." I remember my other problem. I look at Jacob.

"What is your other problem?" He asked me.

"Jane told us that her group was going to kill me or turn me into full vampire." I say.

"I won't let them." Jacob whispers. He just leans down. My dad opens the door and says it is time to go. "That wasn't 3 minutes." Jacob called out and I laughed. Edward growled. "I didn't even say bye to her." Jacob called out again. I smiled while Edward growled again. He hated Jacob that much. But now I had what I wanted was going to turn in a big problem. I would die or turn whole vampire and join their group. That was going to be in July. But Jacob said he wouldn't let it happen.

1 WEEK LATER

Jacob's Pov~

I was at school with Seth only. He was talking. "Dude! This is why you never imprint because you don't look around. You just keep talking." I said to him. Seth looked around. Nessie was walking with her little friend Susie. I wonder what she tells Susie. Everything because they have to tell their best friend if they are sure the won't tell anyone. But Nessie was wearing skinny jeans with a strapless shirt on. She looked beautiful.

"Jacob! Come on I don't want to be late!" Seth snapped. This was going to be a fun day because I didn't tell Seth his homework assignment yesterday that we were supposes to read in front of the class.

* * *

**Hahahaha. **

**I wanted to put a few things in before it is summer. **

**I have to do some things. Especially for the last chapter. **

**But REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Candi Marie Cullen my favorite person **

**Review. You are my favorite and reviewer **

**And yea you know what I mean.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I and Seth had second class together which was Science. You do a protect and say how it went. What it was like? You have to give every detail. "Raise your hands students to read your project." The teacher said.

"What project Jake?" Seth hissed.

"Just talk about friends up there." I went up there and did my report. Then she called Seth. "Where is your report?" She snapped.

He laughed. "It is a funny story but I left at home but I remember every single word." Seth answered. "Well as my journey with my friends...Jake and Nessie were walking on a path with me...and...and...and." Seth was lost now. "Okay I didn't do the report! Just give me an E." She marked that down and just looked at him. Seth sat back down. "Son of a bitch." He hisses.

Nessie's Pov~

It was lunch by the next time I saw Jacob. Seth came over by me and sat by me. "Where's Jake?" I ask him. He takes a big bite out of the pizza, and then takes a drink of his soda. "Where's Jake?" I say impatient.

"Going to be here in like five minutes." Seth said. I just nod. Then Susie sat right by me. Seth is staring at her like he imprinted on her. "Nessie what is your friend's name?" He asked me.

"Susie." I reply. "Half vampire, and half human like me." I say more. "Did you imprint on her Seth?" He ignores me for like 3 minutes. "SETH" I scream and now everyone is staring at me. I feel in embarrassment of screaming but now I got full attention from Seth now. "Did you imprint?" I whisperer.

"Yea on your friend Susie." He said. Oh my god! He imprinted on my friend. That is so amazing but weird at the same damn time. I was still staring at him. "What!" He shouted a whisper. Then Jake sat by me.

"Nothing." I whisper back to Seth. Jake looked at me in puzzlement. "Hey." I say.

"Hey." He says. "Do you want to come to a bonfire tonight?"

"Yea sure." I reply.

* * *

**Oh my god!**

**i am so sorry for not updating like over a month. **

**But please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanking you guys for everything. **

**Now here I am updating Full Moon. :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

When I got home, I had to decide what I was going to wear to the bonfire at La Push Beach, or First Beach as it is called. So I gabbed long dark jeans. I grabbed a dark blue long sleeved shirt. I took a shower and blow dried my hair, straightened my hair, and put on my clothes. Then I applied make-up. Soon as I was done, I went downstairs. "Bye Mom and Dad." I said but I got stopped from my father.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Father asked. "If it is on a date with Jacob alone, hell no." I looked at him.

"Does it look like I am going on a date?" I asked. "I am not going on date. I am going at a bonfire and I will be home late. Can I go?" I asked.

"Okay Nessie." Mother said. "Have fun. Be home before 3am at least. Go do your thing. If you fall asleep tell Jacob you can sleepover at his house." Father looked stunned. Then I thanked mother and took her car to La Push.

Jake was the one who greeted me. "Hey Ness." He whispered. Then kissed me lightly on the lips. "Oh yeah. Susie is here because you know Seth imprinted on her." I nod.

"Least I have my best friends." He smiled. He took my hand and took me to where the bonfire was. There was Seth with Susie, Sam with Emily, Paul with Kim, Embry with an unknown girl, and Quil with young Claire. This sure was going to be a bunch of fun.

So I sat by Jake. The wind blew at him, and the smoke came by me. "You didn't bring a jacket." Jake said, putting his arm around me. "So are you having fun?" I smile and everyone is talking and laughing.

"I guess." I say. "So why do you guys usually have a bonfire?" I asked.

"New imprints or new werewolves." He said. "Tonight is both." He answered my next question even know he didn't know it.

"Hello!" Sam bellowed over the crowd. He took a swig of his beer he was holding, I think that was beer. "Tonight is very special. We have three new comers and two people who imprinted." He took another swig of his drink. "Here! Pass the drink around and take one." He gave Emily the container. Everyone grabbed one. I looked at what it said, it was beer. Who the hell drinks beer? Oh it was a special night.

Billy Black was here, and Sue Clearwater was here. "We are going to tell the legend" Sue said. About an hour later she finished the legend. Then I opened the beer I was holding, and I took a swig. "Now everyone be home by 4am." Sue said concerned.

"This is Mike, Josh, and Mark." Sam introduced the new werewolves. "Seth imprinted on a girl named Susie. Embry imprinted on a girl name Lila." We stayed silent for another couple minutes, all the sound that was making was the crackling fire. "We are going to do something fun." Sam announced. "Truth and Dare." Oh what a fun game.

"I will go first with the truth and dare saying." Emily stated. "Seth, Truth or Dare." This was going to be a wild night.

"Truth." Seth said.

"Is it true you made out with Susie or had sex." Emily said.

"No, neither." Seth stated. "Well not yet anyways." He murmured while everyone else laughed.

"Sam truth or dare." Seth asked Sam.

"Truth." He said.

"Is it true you want to fuck Emily?" Everyone started laughing.

"Sure I guess." He said. Everyone started burst out laughing while Emily blushed. "Lila, truth or dare."

"Well it is getting boring because these afraid werewolves won't say dare, so I will. Dare." She said.

"I dare you jump in the freezing water naked." She stared at Sam like he was crazy.

But she took off her clothes and jumped in a lake. She came back shivering and wet. "Let's doing something new. Someone ask a question like let's say I was emo and someone asked a person if I was emo. If they guessed it right then the question who asked about the person haves to drink beer." Lila said.

"I'll go get more beer." Stated Sam.

About an hour later Sam came back with a ton of beer or wine. We began playing. I ate least already had three beers. But then everything became drunk.

I remember going in a bed with someone. I kept making-out with him. Soon enough our clothes were off.

* * *

**Okay review for the next chapter. **

**Now you kinda see why it is rated T. **

**It won't be going up to rating M. **

**But review please and i will update!**


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter will have sex, **

**Not very detailed because **

**My sister told me a little. **

**I told a little.**

**But enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Nessie's Pov~

I was on top of someone in a bed. I just knew I was naked. I was making out with him. My breast was pushed up against his chest. I started seeing colors surrounding me. I was still making out with him. We were toppling off and on each other.

But I kept doing it till I woke up in the morning.

The next morning I was naked and on top of someone. I look up and see...

Jacob's Pov~

After the bonfire I was drunk. I just remember going in a bed and having sex.

Nessie's Pov~

My father was going to kill me. I was getting dressed in a pair of Jacob shorts and shirt.

Jacob's Pov~

The next morning I saw Nessie all dressed. She left the room for me to get dressed.

Nessie's Pov~

When Jacob got out of his room. "Don't ever tell anyone about this because my dad could find out. Promise." I say.

"I promise." Jake replies. "But what if you get pregnant." He asked.

"I guess my father will find out. But I bet I'm not pregnant." I say.

"If you say so Ness." Then he lightly kissed me on the lips. I get up from my spot driving my car home. I blocked my mind from my Father.

Then I went straight to my room changing into clothes that fit me. I went downstairs having a bowl of cereal. What if I was pregnant? I would wait a week and then take a test. But what about what Jane said. Then they would most likely kill me.

* * *

**Is she pregnant or not?**

**Need a review to find out.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Now I am going to talk about her whole week. **

**Then what Jacob thinks what is happening. **

**Then when Seth finds out and thinks to, **

**Enjoy chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Nessie's Pov~

I would wait a week. Today was Sunday. It was only one day. While my parents were gone, I was supposed to have my period today but it didn't come. The next day I wore a loose shirt with some long pants, and black converse. Then I began walking around with Susie while she did all the talking. I didn't listen to anything in class.

After class I went to the toilet and threw up. "Are you okay?" A girl who name was Melisa, which was Angela's daughter.

"No." I answer. "I had sex, and I think I am pregnant. But I am going to take a test on Saturday." I answer he whole question. Well not really no.

"You should come to my house and my mom can help you. Aren't you Bella's daughter?" She asked.

"Yes." I answer. So she tells a teacher we have to go home because we don't feel so well. Well I don't and she does fell well but she said she would support me. I would tell Susie soon as I can but I think I would take the whole week off because I feel really sick.

So when I got to her house we sat down and she gave me a cup of tea that was cold and bitter but I just drank it all. Then Angela her mother came. "What the hell Melisa?" She yelled.

"Renesmee Cullen wasn't feeling well. Can she spend the night? Can I miss the rest of school for this one time?" She kept shooting out question till her mother said do whatever she would like. Then she relaxed me. Gave me pedicures and manicures because her mother did that as a job and she learned. Then I painted her toe nails and her finger nails.

We talked about girl stuff. She did my hair because I didn't straighten it. She had this spray stuff that would stay for 2 weeks or more. She had the colors blue, pink, red, and light blonde. She made strikes of blond highlights. I looked pretty cute to be sure.

Soon I called my parents. "Mom and dad I am sleeping over the Angela's daughter's house." They said sure and whatever.

For the whole week I stayed sick and been with Melisa who skipped the whole week with me.

Jacob's Pov~

On Monday I ditched school even know I shouldn't have because Nessie could have had some news for me. On Tuesday I ditched again. On Wednesday I had wolf duties. Oh Thursday I had more wolf duties. On Friday I finally got to school.

I didn't see Nessie at all. Susie told me she was here for morning Monday, and then she didn't know what happened to Nessie. I called her parent's and she said Mellisa's house. I called Nessie's phone but it was off.

Why the hell should she be there? Seth came up to me. "Why do want to see her so badly?" He asked.

"I imprinted on her." I say. "Why haven't you made a move with Susie?" He frowned. "Well I and Nessie had sex. I want to know if she is pregnant." I reply the truth.

"What?" He questioned in a yelling tone.

Seth's Pov~

Nessie could be pregnant. What would everyone emotionally feel? I just felted stunned but got over it pretty soon. How would Edward react?

Nessie's Pov~

Then Melisa got me three pregnancy test. She offered to stay with me but I said no thanks. I invited Jacob over but he had wolf duties.

Then I heard a loud knock on that Friday Evening. Who was it? It was Jane. "Pain!" I screamed of agony pain.


	14. Chapter 13

**Oh...why is Jane here?**

**We'll find out in chapter 13!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

I screamed and then she stared at my dad who looked like he was going to kill her. Like he did with Jacob. "Edward if you do one thing I will kill your daughter. No matter if there is a dog here or not." Jane snapped. Then she stopped the pain from me.

"Edward I came to tell you one thing. If there is a mix between foes we will kill your daughter. They day it is born." Jane hissed. "We will kill it and kill your Renesmee. No ifs or buts. If I hear she becomes pregnant with that mutt I will kill. Everyone will kill." Jane was scaring the hell out of me.

"I promise she won't because they broken up now." Edward lied. What did my father mean about that? Then a man so pale and dark hair came in. "Hello Aro."

"Hello Edward. I see your sweet Renesmee looks really tense." He said just staring wide eyed. Aro saw Alice. "Have you seen something Alice?" She nodded and he took her hand. I wonder what the hell they were seeing.

Alice's Pov~

Aro took my small pale hand and looked into the deadly future.

Vision

The Cullens house was burning and becoming ashes while the whole Cullen family watched the house burn. Standing in front of the house was Nessie Cullen. Jane and everyone were killing her like how they would. A sound of a baby crying in a distant away.

Ends

"Interesting." That was all what Aro said. "I see. I hope." What the hell was the matter with him?

Nessie's Pov~

After they left I went back to my bedroom in my bathroom locking but of the doors. I now was hoping and hoping I wasn't pregnant. But this was the answer. I tried three time and fourth and a fith. I was...

* * *

**I know it is short**

**Cliffhanger. **

**Okay...answer this one question for me guys. **

**Do you think Nessie is pregnant? **

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Nessie!" Father yelled. "Someone wants to talk to you." Then I run downstairs in vampire speed. It was Seth Clearwater. I tell him to come up to my room ad he does.

"I am here to give you news." Seth says. "I have to be here to support you because Jacob is gone for two weeks and he won't be able to protect you from any danger these two weeks because stuff is happening." Seth explained something the best he could about something. But I didn't know what. I wanted to know now.

"What is he doing?" I asked. Seth looked stunned.

"I don't know." Seth said in no way, I couldn't even tell if he was lying or not.

"Whatever." I say. "Help me by bringing me something." Seth had no idea what I was talking about because I haven't told him one thing. "Bring Jake here." I beg.

"I can't. I don't know where he is." Seth said truthfully.

"Fine you get whatever I say." I said "I want chocolate milk." I say.

"Why?" He asked. "I swear you are trying telling me something in a different way I don't even know what shit this it." He said.

"I'm pregnant." He looked stunned.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked.

"I don't know but everything in my life is changing. I am going to die, and going to have a baby. I don't know what fuck been happening at all, everything is confusing." I say. "Go get me a pregnancy test and I will take it again to make sure because two said no but three said yes. So I will see what the sixth one says." I say.

"Okay I will." Seth says leaving my room to go get what I want.

* * *

**Answer this for me. **

**Do you think Nessie is pregnant? **

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, this story will be finished by this week. **

**Most likely Thursday to be finished. Got three chapter **

**To go. But when I am done with this one. Two chapters to go. **

**There will be a sequel.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Seth's Pov~

I just got two pregnancy tests for Nessie in case. But why does this have to happening because the whole time we were in her room we had to whisper. Everything was changing about her. I blame Jacob because first of all he had to tell her the truth. Even know we told him to stay away from Nessie so we won't cause problems. But then again I was so happy to see her once again. So it was happy you could say he did.

But first of all why couldn't he stay away from her?

Nessie's Pov~

"Nessie you have another visitor!" Father shouted from downstairs. I ran down there to find Susie and Melisa. I told them to come upstairs with me.

"Nessie what the hell have been happening that I don't know about?" Susie said stircly. "Who knows about this?"

"Well only Jacob, Seth, and Melisa." I answered her second question. I was trying avoid her first question but I would have to answer this minute or I would be screamed at. "I had sex and I think I could possibly be pregnant. Probably a good chance of it." Then Susie sat down on my bed. I heard someone throwing pebbles at my window. It was Seth. "Just climb up in my window!" I shouted.

He did. "Here." Seth said handing me the bag.

"Thanks." I say and walk into my bathroom. I took both and both of them.

Either answer could be possible.

* * *

**Oh! **

**You may found out if she is pregnant in chapter 17. **

**Chapter 16 it is all in Jacob's Pov~. **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Oh my god! **

**Two more chapters to go. **

**May finish tomorrow.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Jacob's Pov~

I was on duty because some new vampire was back. It was a boy but he said he was sent here to kill but we won't let that happen. So I have to be gone for a good while and Sam put me on 24/7. So I couldn't protect Nessie so I asked Seth.

But now thinking when Seth brought this up the day I told him to protect Nessie for me. He said I should have left Nessie alone and she would have been safe. Plus I didn't know the latest news about the voltouri. I know Nessie is my imprint and I should spend a little more time with her right now but no, same had to put me on 24/7.

I will be back with Nessie tomorrow because I begged Sam to let me have a day off which I close tomorrow. I know everything is hellish around here.

For all I know that right now that Nessie could be pregnant and I have Seth comforting her. I swear I was so dumb to pick Seth because he might kiss her. Wait! They might not happen because he imprinted on Susie. Have he even told Susie?

Nessie's Pov~

Oh my god! This can't be happening now. The pregnancy test had a plus on both. I was pregnant. Least I was blocking my thoughts from Edward. He was going to kill Jake because we had see and Jacob wasn't suppose to have sex with me or be near me at first. This couldn't be happening. I had to talk to Caralie. This was a problem. This can't be happening.

I walked out of the bathroom in tears.

"What's the answer?" Seth asked immediately. Melisa and Susie were sitting there. They were staring wide opened eyes.

"I'm..I'm...I'm...preg...preg...nant." My voice crackled. All Seth did was hugging me while I put my head on his shoulder crying. Melisa and Susie made a group hug. I knew this couldn't be happening.

"You have to tell your parents right away." Susie said/

"No!" I snap. "We are going to my grandfather because he is a doctor." I say.

We walked downstairs together. I went straight to my grandfather's office. Susie was going to do the talking. "I and Nessie got a few questions. Because we both got imprinted by a werewolf. If one of us got pregnant with a werewolf and we are half human and half vampire, what would be the baby?" Susie asked.

"Very good question." My Grandpa stated. "I would say it depends how you have it. You use your vampire side or your human side. The werewolf doesn't have a choice. So it would either be werewolf/vampire or werewolf/human. Were wolves and human are kinda the same things. So pretty much werewolf." He answered.

"Since we are vampire and human and the boy is werewolf we got two more questions." Susie said for no good reason. "Will the pregnancy test tell the truth?" She asked.

"Well depends how much vampire and human we are. You have to be higher on human. If you are 50% it is a maybe. If it is 51%, gaurteen you yes because usually it is made for humans." He said. "But you know I took a guess on that. It may work." He said truthfully.

"Do you think if you could tell if we are pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes. And why are you asking all these questions?" He asked a question.

She stared at me and I nodded yes to tell. "Because we want you to see if Nessie is pregnant. She had sex with Jacob because..." She nodded to me.

"I was drunk so I had no idea what I was doing." I finished the sentence. Then we look at Melisa look shocked.

"Oh my god! She doesn't know this. Now we have another reason why Jane and all the others have to come." Then they explained everything to Melisa and now every vampire we know is going to here.

* * *

**Carlie is going to make sure she's pregnant. **

**I told you, you will find out in chapter 17. That is the last chapter. **

**The sequel comes out if you guys want one.**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here to my first story of Nessie and Jacob. **

**This is the last chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Jacob's Pov~

Sam changed his mind by letting me go see Nessie but he had to be a bitch and act like it is going to kill every single minute of the day. This was so fucking boring. I should just go to Nessie and Sam can live that I am gone.

By Lunch time I go get something to eat and Sam said I can have the weekend off if I don't go off post to see Nessie.

But what if she sees me?

Nessie's Pov~

I drive into Emily's driveway you could call. Then I walk in. I see Sam and Emily talking.

''Sam I need to talk to Jake. This is urgent" I say.

"You just want to see him and talk to him and all that." Sam said back.

"I will not tell you what I have to say to Jacob." I snap back.

"Tell Emily." He said and leaves the room. I sit next to Emily.

"This kinda is a girl thing to talk about but I need to Jacob because I am pregnant with his baby." I say.

"Oh my god Nessie." She says and hugs me. "Sam comes back in!" She yelled. "This isurgent."

"She just told you to..."

"Don't even say that!" Emily snapped.

"Fine!" He said. "I will call Jacob up to meet Nessie at the La Push beach. You can talk there. Is that good?" I nodded.

Jacob's Pov~

What the hell does Sam want? He is talking to me in my head.

_Jake go to La Push Beach and talk to Nessie because it is urgent as Emily says. Where the hell is Seth? Sam says. _

_I'll go talk to Nessie. I sent Seth with her friends and Nessie. I say. _

Then I get out of werewolf form and get some clothes on while I head to La Push Beach were I see Nessie standing and waiting.

Nessie's Pov~

Where the hell is Jacob? Maybe he lied to me.

"BOO!" Jake said and grabbed me while I screamed.

"Don't do that to me." I say

"Okay tell me what you need to say." He really wants to know doesn't he.

"The voltouri are coming and killing people. Melisa because we said the secrets in front of her when we didn't mean to. She said she won't tell anyone. Me because I made a mix." I said. He looked questioned.

"What?" He asked questionable.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**The end for this story. **

**There will be a sequel. But review to let me know you want one. **

**I will let you know when there is a sequel**


	19. SEQUEL IS OUT!

**The sequel us out! It is called Rising Sun. **

**I hope you enjoy it.  
**


End file.
